As part of a camshaft adjusting system, a camshaft adjuster is used to adjust the phase angle between a camshaft and a crankshaft in an internal combustion engine in a targeted manner and thus allows for the optimized setting of the valve control times. This makes it possible, for example, to increase the power of an internal combustion engine or reduce consumption.
A camshaft adjuster usually includes a stator, which is rotatably fixedly connected to the crankshaft, and a rotor held in this stator. The rotor, in turn, is rotatably fixedly connected to the camshaft and may be adjusted in relation to the stator. The adjustment of the rotor is induced by applying a hydraulic fluid to pressure chambers provided in the stator.
Control valves are used to ensure this pressure application. Control valves of this type usually include a valve housing and an electromagnetically activated control piston positioned in the valve housing. Activating this piston allows the supply and discharge of the hydraulic fluid to be adjusted and the valve control times to be influenced. Optimum valve control times in this case directly affect the driving performance as well as fuel consumption and the emissions associated therewith.
Common control valves are frequently manufactured with valve housings which are very heavy, due to their design as massive turned parts. With regard to the steadily increasing requirements of the automotive industry to reduce the weight of the components used and to minimize the cost of their manufacture, massive valve housings are thus not a permanent solution for a valve housing of a control valve.